


Repression

by Sweetaro



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Mind Manipulation, Princess Rey (Star Wars), Repressed Memories, force babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetaro/pseuds/Sweetaro
Summary: What if, in the Throne Room Snoke subdued Rey and made an offer to Kylo. In exchange for ending the war, and winning him the galaxy, Rey would be a clean slate for him to start over with. From a rough scavenger to a gentle and feminine princess. What is the path these two are now set on?





	Repression

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, please, be kind to this. I have never done Star Wars before and I just wanted to try it because I have had several ideas for one of my ultimate pairings ever. I don’t really follow up and know everything on Star Wars canon, but I’m going to try anyway. Please be nice and leave me a few comments.

The body collapsed into a pile on the floor. Brown eyes watching passively, at the young woman that was in a small heap of the floor. So small compared to the other occupants of the room. It was so odd to believe that she, barely a woman, and from such a place of Jakku could rival him. No not rival, be equal to. At least that is what he thought until she was forced unconscious from the mental probing of his master. His eyes trailed up from beautiful girl to decrepit creature, lounging on the throne, for once actually look as if he was thinking. For a split second, Kylo Ren felt a trace of fear, something he never thought to feel again, was promised not to feel again. Could his master have known of his thoughts? Upon entering the room and kneeling as was accustomed, he believed his master’s attention was focused solely on the girl, Rey. Giving him a few minutes to plan, but only a few minutes and any plans he had were desolate. The two of them together would have probably been able to escape this situation. But now, with one unconscious, and the other being the next target of the largest threat in the room, the chances went from slim to impossible.  
“You surprise me.” His master’s cold and calculating voice reverberating around the large chamber. His beady red tinting eyes rolled to the eight guards arranged in the room, still and invisible. “Leave us.”  
He was not talking to Kylo Ren. Without argument, the guards filed out of the room. More than likely standing right next to the door outside. Not that they would even be able to breathe a word of the events that occur in the audience chamber.  
“I truly did not believe that you would bring this girl here. Tell me, what did you think would happen, bringing her to me?”  
“I did as you bid.” Was the only response that could come out. There was a scoff from the master as he staggered onto his feet.   
“You think I don’t know when you lie boy!” He yelled, electricity sparking from his hands. “You don’t think I know the truth? It’s as easy to read on your face as it is hers. You both care for each other, yet you have the nerve to lie. Both of you.” he sneered glancing at Rey whom he towered over. “She, claiming she was only here to save you. But you insult me claiming you were only following my orders. Foolish.”  
He paused a second and looked from the girl to the scope where it was clear that the rebel ships were fleeing from the Supremacy.   
“A glorious day. The resistance nearly extinct, Skywalker will be gone by the end of the day, and what would be the last Jedi, here on the floor.” Kylo glanced up to catch the look of his master. The gaze of the Muun drifted down to the young woman. “I nearly have everything that I want. And everything will soon be mine. You have done well in helping to achieve that goal. So apprentice, what is it that you want?”  
Never in his life had he been asked that question.  
“Despite me knowing the answer, I want to hear you say it.” He sat back in the chair. “Say it.”  
While Kylo’s voice didn’t betray them, his eyes did, flickering to the girl, barely a foot away. The look was enough that his master only extended a hand out to the girl. Before a flicker of emotion could overpass him, the pressure alone filled the room. There was a heavy gasp and the young woman bolted upright, so quickly that it startled the master of Ren, believing her once again to be a marionette to his master’s whims. Her head turned, looking around until her eyes met his, and instantly filled with relief.   
“Kylo.” She smiled lovingly and pulled herself up. Discipline fled him, as he barely moved a step before she was able to fall into his lap. It didn’t bother her, she seemed to smile at him, a sappy content smile. Looking down, so close into those beautiful pools of brown, much closer than they had been in the lift. Her hand came up to cup his jaw, the gentlest touch someone gave him in a long time, second to the vision they both shared. “Kylo.” She whispered, just as her lips seemed to brush against his in a chaste and innocent kiss. She pressed up to him, tugging him as close to her in an attempt to deepen the kiss. However much he wished he could give in to his desire, he instead pulled away.  
Her eyes looked up to him, almost hurt. “What’s wrong?” She asked, brushing a hand through his curls. “Did I do something wrong?”  
“What? No.” He stammered, getting distracted by her fingers in his hair. “No. Aren’t you hurt?”  
“Hurt? No, nothing could ever hurt me with you nearby.” She closed her eyes and nuzzled into his chest before suddenly becoming limp into his arms. Confusion racked through his brain. It didn’t seem possible and it didn’t make any sense.   
“She can be yours.” Snoke hissed. “I see no reason you shouldn’t keep her. This equal in power should be kept close to us, my apprentice. The Skywalker bloodline must continue on. She will be a strong contributor, a contributor that has been needed for a few generations. Yours but, sadly, that Jedi fighting spirit will not be.” He paused a moment, thinking. “She will have to be a bit more docile. Finish it all. Go down to that planet, give a battle worthy of legends, and when you return, she shall be yours. She will be a grateful, doting, and loving wife to you.”  
“You will change her. You will make it to where she won’t remember.”  
“No, she won’t. But she will be a clean slate. And yours for the taking.”  
Kylo looked down at her. Mine. She could be completely mine. I won’t be alone. Gently laying her on the ground, Kylo stood up and looked his master straight in the eye.   
“I will end this. And the galaxy will belong to the First Order.”  
A sly smile spread across the Muun’s face as he lounged back on his thrown. Looking down at the former scavenger, pleased with the effects she would provide in controlling his apprentice in the future.


End file.
